1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a proximity fuzing arrangement for an airborne body which is equipped with a reflective beam range-finding device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A proximity fuzing device of the type referred to herein is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,946 with regard to the utilization of a laser range-finding device, and is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,560 in connection with the utilization of a radar range-finding device. For the practical realization, in such devices, it is functionally problematic that the beam opening or aperture angle of the energy which is radiated from the transmitter of the reflective-beam position-finding device should be inherently as small as possible, in order to reflect as much as possible of the energy generated at the target object, and to thereby obtain an optimum energy balance at the receiving end; whereas, on the other hand, an intensely collimated or focused transmission beam will easily lose the target object due to the changes in position relative to the approaching interceptor projectile. This loss of the detected target object thereafter necessitates a time-consuming switching over to a searching program up to the attainment of a renewed detection of the target. However, in the interim, during the interval of the lost detection of the target, the conditions with respect to the course and distance between the target object and the intercepting airborne body may have become so inexpedient that, because of aerodynamic reasons, it is no longer possible to maneuver the intercepting airborne body sufficiently close to the target object for the functioning of its warhead. On the other hand, the danger of the loss of the target detection is somewhat lessened at a less intensively collimated beam of the transmitting energy; but, due to the larger diameter of the beam, the target tracking which is obtained from the reflective-beam position-finding arrangement is not as precise, and especially the precision in evaluating the energy reflected by the target object is much poorer at the receiving end, inasmuch as, in actuality, only a smaller portion of the beam cross-section is reflected by the target object and, for the remainder, the receiver takes up surroundings and background radiation; in effect, is actuated under an extremely unfavorable signal/clutter relationship.